survivorrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Fox McCloud
(Rent-a-Member) |finished =1/24 |challengewins =5 (tribe) 2 (individual) |votesagainst =6 |dayslasted =42 }} Fox McCloud is the Sole Survivor of Survivor: Nahanni. With attention immediately cast upon him due to his odd anthropomorphic appearance, Fox would soon turn out to be quite charismatic, understanding, and friendly, and yet also commanding and strategical enough to allow him to be elected leader of the Sunbloods. Such a position allowed him to develop a unique voting system for his tribe based upon publicly hearing pros and cons of each Sunblood member, writing up a list of those regarded as having the most cons, and then narrowing the list down to two members to choose from to vote off in a sort of "trimming the fat." Despite his system gaining notoriety to the point that the female tribe briefly adopted it, neither he nor the process were ever really contested pre-merge aside from a failed insurrection by Nagisa post-tribe swap. Likewise, the tribe swap brought to him two ex-Wildmints who would become among his closest allies despite his staunch anti-alliance self-policy, enabling him to survive until the merge. Only breaking his no-alliance strategy during the merge with one encompassing all Sunbloods (unless one was made with him), Fox nonetheless initially found himself voting alongside Celty, Minako, and Yuri for the first few Wildblood tribal councils. Starting after his usage of the Cursed Idol to eliminate both Ezreal and Tsumugi in the same tribal council at the former's request, however, Fox began to vote based on his heart rather than anyone's request, causing him to be eyed as a target at the final five; an idol played on him by Celty, though, practically guaranteed his spot in the final three. At the Final Tribal Council, enough ex-Sunbloods and ex-Wildmints alike agreed that his honorable style of playing, genuine compassion for everyone regardless of tribe, and total unlikeliness to ever be in the final three put him above fellow finalists Celty and Subaru, earning Fox the title of Sole Survivor in a 5-3-2 vote. In addition, he appeared in ''Survivor: Sri Lanka ''as part of the Rent-a-Member twist, and was chosen by Vanattil to assist in the following challenge. Survivor Voting history Trivia * Fox's luxury item was a pair of sunglasses, which he often wore during challenges. * During the Know Your Enemy challenge, Fox received the most votes for the questions "Who is giving this game their all?", "Who thinks they're funny, but aren't?", tied with Noah, "Who's likely to be the Fan Favorite?", tied with Ezreal, "Who will you most likely stay in contact with when the game is over?", and "Which member of the other tribe do you wish was on yours?", both tied with Celty Sturluson, all from his fellow Sunbloods (except for the latter). * Fox, Kiira, and Alice Liddell are the only three Sole Survivors to not have one of their votes be negated by an idol in their winning season. * Fox attended the most overall Tribal Councils in a winning season, with 14. ** However, Mikan Tsumiki and Hestia attended a higher percentage of Tribal Councils. Gallery Fox full.png Category:Male contestants Category:Nahanni contestants Category:Sole Survivors Category:Characters played by Crust Category:Rent-a-Member